1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power output apparatus that outputs power for driving, a motor vehicle equipped with the power output apparatus, and a control method of the power output apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed power output apparatus is mounted on an electric vehicle and has a motor driven by an inverter (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. H05-115106). When the temperature of power elements included in the inverter is sufficiently low, this prior art power output apparatus raises the carrier frequency for switching of the power elements to reduce the switching-induced electromagnetic noise. When the temperature of the power elements increases to a certain high level, the power output apparatus lowers the carrier frequency for switching of the power elements to depress a further temperature rise of the power elements. When the temperature of the power elements further increase to a higher level, the power output apparatus restricts the output of the inverter to prevent overheat of the power elements.